Life Of The Elves
by morganaxmerlin
Summary: On Harry's 16 Birthday he gets a new sister, a new power that has already began to show , along with an unexpected inheritance, where he finds mates, a new home, a family he always wanted and most importantly a happy life that he deserves. But even in a times of happiness there is always something brewing in the shadows. Rated M for future chapters R&R. Gift for StrawberryGirl87
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter story and it will be a creature fic, with slash, so if you don't like don't read! Also this is rated M for future chapters, so again if you don't like don't read but I will warn you before so you will be able to skip it if you wish.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all rights go to J. K. Rowling. I make no money for this work and never will.**

 **Warnings: slash, moresomes, rude language, Mpreg, creature fic, and maybe some blood**

 **Pairings: so far I have decided it will be Harry Potter/Cormac Mclaggen/Theodore Nott/OMC/?**

 **I have not yet decided on the last one (if you have any ideas on who I would love to know!**

 **Hermione Granger/** **Charlie Weasley/Luna Lovegood**

 **Hermione/Harry (brother and sister)**

 **Summary: On Harry's 16 Birthday he gets a new sister, a new power, along with an unexpected inheritance, where he finds mates, a new home, a family he always wanted and most importantly a happy life that he deserves. But even in a times of happiness there is always something brewing in the shadows.**

 **As a note the only horcruxes Tom made was the dairy and ring, they are both destroyed, also the timelines might not make sense but this is needed to help the story start out.**

 **Chapter one- The inheritance**

Harry Potter was wide wake on his blood stained sheets and the house of his abusive relatives the Dursleys. This summer had been the worst one yet with Vernon being even more abusive than ever. He had taken up on hitting and kicking Harry even more than usual, and he wouldn't stop until Harry was blooding and begging him to stop, then he would spit on Harry and say "Your nothing but a freak, boy, you should just give up and die already the world will be a better place without you". All the while Harry could feel the angary and pleasure Vernon was letting off while beating him.

And after this Harry would cry himself to sleep every night as Vernon was right it would a better place without him, as no one needed him anymore, he had done what he needed to do, he had killed Voldemort. After what happened in the graveyard no one had believed him about Voldemort returning and most people turned his back on him, including Ron, his best friend turning on him. But Hermione being the great friend that she is, believed him saying that they would defeat him, together. He was glad Hermione stayed by him as he couldn't stand the pain of losing another loved to Voldemort. Even after the battle in the department of mysteries people still refused to listen and this lead to the downfall of the light side

It happened two weeks after the department of mysteries, he was in the backyard of 4 Privet Drive, where he was tending to Petunia's garden, to him it a safe haven as Vernon didn't come and attack him as Petunia wanted her garden to the best and she didn't want her garden crushed and covered in blood and Vernon being the _loving_ family he is agreed. On this one day out of nowhere Death Eaters turned up and attack him. Harry being underage at the time couldn't use is magic at the time but also because Vernon always made sure to lock Harry's freaky stuff under the stairs in the summer. He tried to attack them with a shovel successfully knocking one out but he still ended but being stupefyed and being knocked out. He woke up in Riddle manor where for month and a half of tortured, being starved, and being the Dark sides personal kick bag.

After what seemed like forever he finally managed to get hold of a wand of Death Eater and stormed the manor knocking out everyone that got in his way to get to the where Voldemort was, but the manor was so big he couldn't find him. But to Harry's surprise Theodore Nott was in the manor, Harry was about to knock him out, but Theo was faster but instead of knocking Potter out he knocked the wand out of Harry's hand.

"Give me back that wand Nott" Harry shouted with angary at the youngest Nott.

"I only took it before you could knock me out, Harry" Theo stated calmly, the use of the name Harry did not go unnoticed by the young wizard as post of the slytherins usually called him Potter or scar head " I called you Harry as it is your name" Theo said at the look of confusion of Harry's face and because I never agreed with the others. Now I will show you where the Dark Lord is, this place is huge". Theo lead Harry around the manor going up a some stairs and then taking a left and down a corridor until they were both in front. Theo suddenly stopped and turned back around, he and Harry locked eyes emerald green on honey brown eyes, Harry could feel the emotions coming off Theo, worry, angary, and many others. _Strange_ , Harry thought to himself _why can I feel what he's feeling._

Theo slowly held out his hand with Harry's stolen wand in it, Harry went to garb his wand and brushed his hand against Theo's. They both felt a small spark when they touched but neither commented on it. Harry started to become scared he was about to face the man (if you can call him that) that caused his whole life to be hell, the man that killed his parents, nearly killed Ginny in the chamber, killed Cedric in the graveyard, that caused Sirius to be killed. He didn't realize he was crying until Theo touched his shoulder, but was soon as he did he flinched, after being tortured for ages the only touch he came to know was pain and Theo took his hand back like he was burnt.

"I'm sorry" Theo sounded apologetic and Harry could feel that he meant it.

"It's ok, I just….. Don't trust touch" Harry stated, while rubbing tears away. "You should go, I don't want to see you hurt. You seem different from the others"

"I would hope so, I never agreed with Voldemort or the slytherins for that matter, but I disagree with everyone else also" Theo said in a clam manner even though he wasn't.

"What do you mean" Harry said in a confused tone and he was almost certain his face said it too.

"I don't believe you are the only one that can defeat him. They just wanted someone to be a weapon and do it for them. Good luck, Harry Potter" Theo said and before Harry could respond, Theo had taken off into the maze that was Riddle Manor.

Harry took a big deep breath in and the let it out, he didn't have time to think about what Theo said just said, he had a bigger job to do. He opened the huge double doors with a metal decorations of snakes and the noob being the head. As he walked in the temperature dropped, the room was cold, like the heart of the man in it. The whole room was white, even the throne was white, but the only bit of colour was the black island in the middle of the room, Harry suddenly remembered that is where they would torture him, even though they said they hate the muggles they sure liked to torture him in a muggle way with knifes and other such items.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived come to die" the cold, unforgiving voice sounded from behind Harry, he whipped around to find Voldemort blocking the doors.

"I will not die today, it will be you, Tom" Harry said with such venom that it surprised Harry himself.

Voldemort's laugh was cold, Harry swear the room got even colder "You cannot kill me you foolish boy, I have made horcruxes to ensure I live forever" the glee in his eyes told Harry our proud of himself he was

"You're the only fool here, you didn't even realize you made one by mistake" Voldemort look confused "The night you killed my parents, and when you failed to kill me, part of your soul went into me, that's why we have a mental link, why I can speak to snakes. Lucky for me, my best friend is the brightest witch of our age and realized this and took me to the goblins so they could take it out of me". Yes Hermione realized this after we found out about the horcruxes and even better she knew the Goblins are so clever they can take out any dark curses out of people. "Even more you are so thick you didn't even realize that Dumbledore destroyed your ring, just before you came back. Now you have none left and leaves you, just like us mortal and able to die." Voldemort looked murderous.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA"_

"EXPELLIARMUS"

Green on red, Green over taking red, red over taking green, Voldemort's wand being knocked out of his hand.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA" the spell hit Voldemort square on his chest, then he exploded into a pile of ash.

Harry starred at the pile of ash in disbelief. He did it, he killed Voldemort. A small smile broke out on his face.

Then Death Eaters bust into the wall, "Where is the Dark Lord Potter" Lucius Malfoy all but sneered at Harry.

"You're standing in him" Harry said with an amused tone. Lucius look down and indeed he was standing in the pile of ash that was once his Dark Lord.

"While you little….." he raised his wand ready to kill but Aurors (due to trance on Harry) burst into the room, stunning all the Death Eaters. Harry's vision become blurry, the torture and exhaustion becoming too much and he feel unconscious.

When he woke up, he was in St Mungo's he was healed in a matter of minutes, but due to some of the cuts being made with dark magic or being cursed, the medi-wizard told Harry that he would have some scars on his body with only one being on his face, a diagonal cut on this right cheek.

Even though he begged Dumbledore still sent him to live with abusive uncle. He said "It was for the greater good".

All the happened a little over three weeks ago and he been beat every day. And in 15 minutes Harry would be 16 and he couldn't wait. Petunia had come to his bedroom earlier with a roast dinner that she made him when he went to question her, she told him "No one should be treated the way we treat you, I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes also Harry could feel she was telling the truth "I talked Vernon into leaving you alone tomorrow after all it's your birthday, I got you a present to say sorry for all the years. I only did it because I was jealous of Lily. I'm sorry" Petunia was now crying and Harry hugged her, he could feel all the emotions she was feeling "Its ok I forgive you"

"You have such a good heart Harry, even though you have been through so much your heart is still so big" Petunia left after Harry ate his meal, they talked a little and Harry found out she was planning on leaving Vernon was he was a bad influence on Dudley.

Harry was now waiting for his small clock to turn 12 and he finally be 16 and he couldn't wait to see what his friends and his aunt have gotten him.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0" Harry counted down "Happy Birthday" he smiled he was 16.

Harry just sat there for a minute, for some reason he thought something was going to happen. When he gave up on something happening, a sharp pain in his spine cause him to arch his back and fall back on to his bed, it felt like sharp hot pins were being pushed into his spine. Then it felt like his whole body was on fire and that his skin was melting, the worst was his ears he had never felt anything like it. His vision started to become blurred and he feel into unconscious but his body was still trashing on the bed until early in the morning.

When Harry woke up it was seven am and he groaned, he got out of bed and stretched he heard and felt all his bones crack in approval. He felt happy that he was 16 and a smile broke across his face. Then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He remembered the pain he felt, he remembered the worst was his ears, two weird things happened as he went to touch them was that he had to pull his hair away _odd my hair is not that long_ and then when he felt them, where were pointed and held back a scream. He quickly went to his door, knowing it wasn't locked as Petunia told him that she wouldn't lock it, he quickly made his way to the bathroom knowing no would be up, it was a Saturday and his uncle wouldn't be up until at least 10.

He made his way over to the full body length mirror. He had to hold back another scream that was wanting to be heard.

His body had changed. A lot. His hair had become much longer, reaching just above this bum, it was slightly straighter then his usual hair and as slightly curly at the end. He pulled back his hair to see his ears, instead of normal human ears, his ears had become pointy at the end like elves. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses, his eyes had been healed. His body had also changed a little, it had become curvier, like a female. His cheek bones had become more pointer, he had to admit he looked _pretty._

He rushed back to his bed room he didn't want anyone to see him, they would have a shock, especially Vernon, who would without a second thought would try to beat the freakishness out of him and brake the promise he had to Petunia.

He was scared he didn't know what to do. Why had his body changed so much? _What am I goanna do? I can't go back to school like this everyone will make fun of me._

He opened his bedside table where he kept a pair of scissors which he stole one time to cut his nails when they got too big. He grabbed a huge chunk of his hair and cut. He watched as the hair feel to the ground but to his surprise before it hit the floor, it disappeared and he felt the hair back in his hand again, it grow back he couldn't t cut it. He let a small whimper escape from his lips.

He heard a hoot from his bed and he turned to find Hedwig with a small package on his bed. He slowly tore away the brown paper wrapping and as the last piece was taken of the book that had been inside grow. As soon as he saw the book he knew it was from Hermione. She always got him books and he always loved to read them.

But this book was different from the rest, as she usually got him interesting muggle books, but this one was magical. And the title was most interesting: _Elven inheritance._

He was interested in why Hermione would get him this book. He opened it to find a letter on the inside from Hermione, Harry could tell due to her beautiful handwriting, that he always loved.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sure that you have many questions at this time, like why did I send you a book on elven inheritance and why are there many changes to your body? Well I have the answer for you. You have come into your elven inheritance, just like me. To clear things up, like you on my 16_ _th_ _birthday, how you're wondering as I was born a muggle, I asked myself the same question. So I looked into my family history and I got my magic inheritance from a witch on my dad's side from centuries ago and not only that she was an elf as well and this is where I got my elven inheritance from. As I love doing research I looked into your family and I was surprised to find a elf in your family line and that it seemed it was no longer part of your family but I my research torture can make the elf gene come active and after what you have been through, I was sure you would come into it, so I made sure to send to this book so you can learn about our kind. I found this book very helpful, and I hope it helps you too. Which I am sure it will. I can't wait to see you. I love you Harry_

 _Love Hermione_

This is why Harry loves Hermione without her he is sure she would never have known what to do.

Harry opened the book and stated to read, he really wanted to know about his inheritance.

 _Elves are one of the wizarding world's most popular creature and regarded as a highly respected race due to their help in the first war. Mostly the elves have their own lands and homes away from wizarding locations and have their own set of laws, they also follow the ministry's laws but mostly stay away with their own council. After their help in the first war, the ministry stays away from the elves and lets them live in peace with their own laws and will meet up once a year to celebrate the treaty between each race._

 _Elves are a magically strong race with a connection to the elements. This will be explained later._

 _There are two type of elves, there is dominant elf and submissive elf. The dominants are usually male but there are females but dominants will most likely be male. They are much larger and stronger then the subs and are more_ _vicious and are very violent this is due to them wanting to protect their submissive and any children they may have. They can be very possessive of what they see as theirs and any threats to this will cause them to become very dangerous. There will be most dangerous when they sub is pregnant or in their most fertile state. Also they will punish their submissive if they have done wrong but it will not cause many permeant scaring or harm. They can also appear to be very self-righteous. As stated earlier elves have connections to the elements, a dominant elf has a connection to either fire, water, air or earth and are able to perform special spells tied to their element. To tell if you are dominant you will most likely grow taller, gain more muscle and if to find your element, elves will have a magical sphere they can summon by saying the spell "_ _sphaera_ _" this will summon the sphere which will have either a flame, water, tree, or a tornado to show which element they are connected to._

 _Submissives are different to the dominants and are now usually female, but there are still some male submissives in the world but it rumored to been only 1o male subs at one time and therefore will be highly sort out for and many do_ _minants will sometimes fight over them. Subs are very caring and are less violent but will become aggressive if they believe they or their children are in danger. All submissives are all able to carry children even the males. To note elves are very sexual creatures and have very fertile moments also called "heat" where they are most likely to get pregnant. This means they have a period of time where they have no control and have to take part in the heat but also mates will be effective. A sub will never go into heat without a mate. Also female's doms can get their female subs pregnant. In comparison they are smaller than dominants and are more female in apperance and with males their hair will grow in length and become more feminine. There are more dominants in the world but some subs have more than one mate. Submissives have ties to every element but are "locked" and can only be unlocked when they mate to a dominant, when they summon their sphere without a mate it will be empty and they mate the doms element will appear, so this helps see how many mates the sub will need, as the doms sphere will be completely full of their element but if a sub has then more mate needed, it will only take up a section of the sphere._

 _When the elf comes into their inheritance any scars or bad health or none working body parts would heal._

This is a little true in Harry's part as only his eyes had been healed, the scars still remained.

 _Also their magical core will become bigger and stronger._

 _Weapons: many would believe elves to be creatures with no weapons but elves are able to summon claws and can summon two sharp teeth to protect themselves with if needed. As the dominates are more aggressive they have longer claws and teeth and are sharper._

 _Heat: this is different and each submissive will go into at different times like an elf can go into heat once a month and every other month, it depends on how fertile the sub is._

 _Pregnancy: elves are usually pregnant for around eight months. And in this time the dominants will become very protective of their pregnant submissive. Elves babies need both the magic of the parents to be able to develop completely. An elf can carry many children at once, the most every recorded was 5 at one time._

 _Birth: a submissive will give birth with all mates as they are there to help them give birth. Also the sub will hunt of a safe place to give birth too. Like the bedroom, or somewhere special to the sub._

 _Mates: as stated before submissive elves can have different amounts of mates, which they will meet at "mate meetings" and choice their dom or doms. But also elves have a one true mate or a soul mate as wizards and witches would call it. But they are incredibly rare to find and to when found, both the sub and dom will come across a strong smell they are attracted to and when found they will share a passionate kiss that will seal the mating bond. But if they are to mate to a non-one true mate to seal the bond they are to take part in a ceremony and will be compleley sealed in the first hear together. If a elf that is only meant to have one mate and is mated then finds there one true mate, the one true mated joins the two and will become a threeway bond._

Harry closed the big book with a sigh, there was still show much to learn, but he still knew a lot more now. Harry was sure he was a submissive elf there was no way with his long hair and female looks he was a dominant. Not that he minded as he knew for some time he was gay, he once thought he would marry someone like Hermione but realized he loved her like a sister and that he was not attracted to the female body. This was confirmed when he found one of Dean's magazine of a wizard having sex with another wizard (in 4th year). With all the moving pictures he realized he wanted to be on the bottom and not the top. So in a way he was glad he was a submissive and not a dominant. And that night he had a dream where he was being fucked hard by fellow Gryffindor (something he would never tell anyone and would never say who the other boy was). And for Harry this confirmed to him he wanted to get fucked and not do the fucking.

Also he was able to have something he always wanted a family, when he realized he was gay, he thought he would never be able to have family of this own, sure he could adopt but all he really wanted was a biological children. Now him being an elf he was able to have that dream, he was able to carry this own children. Sure that scared him but it also made him all excited. Now all wanted to know who would his mates be? Would he find this own one true mate? Was Hermione a submissive like him? And what else did people get him for his birthday?

He got a basket of food (all homemade by Mrs Weasley, with a letter saying he needed to put more meat on his bones. Which was due to this time with Tom and his family he was far to skinny also he was far too small for someone his age. He got some pranks from the twins, a new pair of gloves for quidditch from Ginny.

But the best present of all (surprisingly) was from his aunt. It was adoption forms and police forms, she had tricked Vernon into signing all rights of Harry to her and she had let the Grangers, adopt him, he always wanted a nice family to take him in and his aunt had given this to him. It turns out after his second year Petunia had started to gather evidence all the abuse Vernon was giving him and when he first meet the Grangers in his second year, she wanted them to take Harry in. She cared for him and that was the best present he could ever get. He had new parents and now Hermione who he saw as a sister was now officially his sister and he couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to thank all those who followed and favorited this story so far. There is a little more backstory on elves in this chapter. And always please review I would love to know your thoughts on the story and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**

 **Chapter 2- A New Family**

After getting over the shock that he was going to be adopted and the inheritance he had just gained , he deceived to get changed our of his blood stained night clothes into a pair of old jogging bottoms and a white cotton shirt that was way too big for him, due his stunted growth at only 5'1 (thanks of one abusive uncle that refused to feed him) . After reading the book and opening all his presents, time had moved quickly and was now 9:30. After getting changed he noticed there was a knocking at his bedroom window. He looked over to see a brown owl staring at him through the window.

He recognized the owl as Harold, Hermione owl she got just last year, so she and Harry could send letters to each, but the main reason was so that that didn't tire Hedwig out, by making her fly back and forth between both their houses. It was another letter and another box warped in the brown paper, _why did she get me another present, she's already given me enough this year._

He opened the letter and started to read with curiosity, he really wanted to see what she had gotten him.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _By the time you have received this letter I am hoping your aunt has given you the papers that say we are now brother and sister. I can't actually believe it, my mum and dad, always saw the bruises and cuts before the start of each year, and always wanted to do something. Before I tell you this Harry please try and remain clam, as I know I didn't hold back my anger when I heard this. They went to see Dumbledore, about, they told him they believe you were being abused by your aunt and uncle, he quickly dismissed them saying that your family loved you and doted on you. But they have a gift of knowing when people are lying to them, even the great Dumbledore, Harry he knew all the time and didn't go anything. I don't understand why but I plan to find out. It was in our third year, when your aunt and even your cousin came to us. She told my parents that her husband was being abusive towards you and she did admit, she did as well but she never hit you, only made you do chores. But she told us something you don't even know, he hit her Harry, she had a bruise on her left cheek and she even showed them a photo. The reason he hit her was because she told him to stop hitting you and he refused and she told him again, but he turned around a hit her right across her face, because she was sticking up for you. Also she told us her said "I will never stop hitting the freak, he needs to learn his place". And then she told us her plan, that you needed a real family to love you and she asked my mum and dad if they would ever think about adopting you, and they gladly said yes, they already love you Harry. But that wasn't her only plan, she also brought police forms round, she has been gathering evidence to get him sent down. Just the other day when you were in St Mungo's, I hope you don't mind but I took some pictures of your scars I knew her gave you, to help him get sent down. I know what you are probably thinking, why have I got you more presents, but don't get to Happy, as we are still underage, you will not be able to glamour your new looks, if you come into a submissive inheritance, so I went to Diagon Alley, to get you some potions that will cover it up so you don't drew unwanted attention to yourself. Now my parents and I will be round later today to take you to your new home and we can visit Diagon Alley and get I new stuff for this year._

 _Love from your sister xxxxx_

All the while Harry was reading this, he had a mixture of different emotions going through him, anger at the man he saw as a grandfather not doing anything, feeling of love that the Granger parents cared about him, confusion on why Petunia and Dudley wanted to help him and excitement that today he was going to move into his new home. He even cried that so many people cared about him but that someone he thought he could trust completely he could no longer rely on.

After getting over the letter and his little crying session, _when did I turn in to such a girl,_ Harry thought to himself. He started to pack what little belongings he owned, into a small duffel bag he found under his bed, one that Dudley left in his second bedroom, _who needs a second bedroom, if anyone needs two bedroom its Vernon after all he is like a whale._

He started to pack all the oversized shirts that once belonged to his cousin and again oversized trousers and jogging bottoms into the bag. Lucky for him Vernon always kept his magical or freak items under the stairs _my wonderful old bedroom._ So at least he didn't have to pack something, the only things they were left to pack was his photo album, filled with the most wonderful memories he could of every wished for. The picture of him, Hermione, Ron in first year after he defeated for the second time in his short life. The picture of him on his broom in a second year match, the first picture of him and Buckbeak and many other wonderful photos that give lets him know even in his dark life, he did have times of happiness, the best being the photo of little baby him and his mum and dad, they both looked so happy, the way they looked at him and each other, with such love, that's all he wants and hope what he will find with his mates.

A loud noise from outside the house draw Harry out from his thoughts, with confusion he got up from his bed putting the photo album away and looking out the window, it was a police van, Hermione was telling the truth (not that she would ever lie to Harry). Then a man around his forties stepped out of the van and started to make his way to the front door, no way Harry was going to miss this. He suddenly remembered his hair and quickly drunk the potion Hermione had sent him to glamour his hair. He quickly checked the bathroom mirror and was glad to see, his hair was back to its untamed, short hair.

He then heard a loud bang on the front door and he heard Vernon get out of bed to answer it _typical not even up yet lazy bastard,_ Harry said to himself. He knew Petunia was up along with Dudley but Vernon was the _man of the house_ and only he was permitted to open the door, _yet another reason to hate him, so far up his own arse,_ Harry again saying to himself.

He quickly made his way down the stairs until he reached the bottom and saw his whale of an uncle open the door to the police man in nothing but a dressing gown. Harry didn't need to be looking at Vernon to know his face was that of pure confusion.

"Officer, are you here to arrest my freak of a nephew? What has he done now?" Vernon all but spat with venom when speaking about Harry. Harry sneered at his back and couldn't hold back a smirk knowing Vernon's world was about to come crashing down.

"Actually Mr Dursley, I am not here to arrest _Mr Potter_ " he stressed out his name to prove a point to him "I am here to arrest you for child and domestic abuse you have causes over many year" the policeman told Vernon with such authority, it almost scared Harry. He then turned Vernon around and started to put handcuffs on Vernon's huge writs. "You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. "Anything you do say may be given in evidence." The police officer then began to drag Vernon to his van and shove him in the back all the while Vernon spiting the freak used his freakishness to get him arrest and also saying ask my stuip wife she will tell you. But this just proved not only to the police officer but to all the residents of Privet Drive, that he was an abusive man to his nephew and his wife. Everyone just know this was going to be the best gossip the street had every had and ever will!

Harry just watched with wonder but he could fell the anger and fear from Vernon, the happiness of Petunia that he was finally gone and surprise of the locals, Harry did not understand why he could feel others feelings, it started to scare him a little, he made a mental note to ask Hermione about it, if anyone was to know what was happening it was her.

As the van was being driven away, Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked up to see Petunia, and she had a little tear in her eyes refusing to fall. But Harry could feel this was not sadness by happiness. She said in a soft whisper "It's time to go Harry, your new family is waiting for you". He could feel a little sadness and regret rolling off her and Harry gave her a hug.

And he said the words she longed to hear "I forgive for everything, Lily would not hate you, I think she would understand". Petunia could see how big the boy's heart was and she hoped and prayed that it would not be his downfall!

xxxxxxx

After a hug and a kiss on the cheek from his aunt (which Harry flinched at, but went unnoticed by his aunt), Harry was put into a cab and then shipped off to his new house where his new family was waiting for him. He was scared to meet them, he already knew Hermione was going to accept him as a brother but would Mr and Mrs Granger accept him as a son.

As all these thoughts were flying through his head, he didn't even realize that he had arrived at his new home until the cab driver, a kind man, that was at least in his 50s (if the greying hair was anything to go by) pulled him out of his thoughts "Excuse me young man, but we have arrived". Harry jumped in surprise.

"Oh, thanks I wasn't paying attention. Oh and thanks for driving me here, oh and before I forget here's the money I owe you" Harry handed over £40, that Petunia had given him "There's a tip in there as well" Harry handed the money to the man, and he smiled in thanks. Harry grabbed his bag and opened the door to get out. He could see all the Grangers at the door waiting for him. He closed the taxi door and as soon as he turned round, he was tackled into a bone crushing hug by his new sister, which again he flinched at (but this time it did not go unnoticed and Hermione gave him a look, which he responded with a look of _I'll tell you later,_ which she nodded at.)

"Harry, it's so good to see you, I have waited for this all summer, and you don't even know how hard, it's been to kept this all to myself, I've wanted to tell you for ages. How've you been? Are you hurt? Was the taxi journey long? How do you feel about Vernon? Are you hungary? Me and mum have been cooking and baking all day!" Hermione all said with excitement and without taking a breath. Harry just smiled in fondness. He could feel the excitement rolling off her, it was the strongest feelings he had ever felt.

"Hermione, dear he's only just got here and your already biting his ear off" Mrs Granger said in a light hearted way. Harry just smiled at her.

"Its fine Mrs Granger, I am used to it by now". Mrs Granger was a woman in her forties, with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she as a kind person that would never hit her kids.

"Please call me Holly and he's Jeff" Mrs Granger looked over at her husband. Who smiled at Harry, he also had brown hair but was short, but he had brown eyes which also told Harry he was a kind person. Eyes are the window to the soul anyway.

"Harry, is a pleasure to welcome you to our home, son, we hope you like it! It's ok to call you son right?" Mr Granger said in a deep tone.

"I've never been called son before" he smiled sadly "I would love it, if you called me son"

"It would be our pleasure to call you our son, after all the wonderful things Hermione has said about you".

Harry was led inside the house by Hermione who was talking a mile a minute, followed by his new parents and he couldn't be happier.

Xxxxxxx

After Harry and his new family had gone inside the house, they had talked a little about their lifes and what they did for jobs. Harry had found out that Holly and Jess were both dentists. He pulled a confused face and Hermione had pointed out that it was people who looked at others teeth to make sure they were in good health. It got Harry wondering if his teeth were ok.

After they had lunch that the girls made, Hermione and Harry were making their way to his new room, to unpack.

"You're going to love it Harry, Dad did it up for you, all by himself" Hermione told Harry in a cheerful voice (she was still letting off her excitement). Harry opened the door and it took this breath away.

His room was done up in the Gryffindor colours, red and gold. His walls were done in a beautiful shade of red and had a strip of gold around the whole room. He had a double bed in the middle of the room, its comforter was red and he had gold pillows and one small green pillow in the middle. There was a broom hanging up on one wall. _That must have been expensive_

"Its fake Harry, don't worry it didn't cost too much" Hermione stated like she could read his mind. Harry nodded at her, he couldn't feel any lies coming off her, it could feel it sometimes if someone was lying to him, he could feel it coming off them, he could feel the guilt.

"I love it, it's perfect, I never thought I would own a room that would look so good." Harry said with a tearful voice, he had started to cry "Sorry after the inheritance I've cried a lot"

"It's ok to cry Harry, it helps it really does" Hermione told her frien… brother.

"Here Harry drink this, it will take the glamour on your hair down" Hermione told him before he could question her. He drunk it in one swig, "I always hate the taste of these potions".

Hermione just nodded in agreement and she herself took a potion. Both their hair started to grow until it stopped both, reaching just above their hair.

"So I take it you're a submissive elf like me?" Harry asked Hermione due to her hair being the same length as his.

"Yeah, I was really surprised when I came into it, when I read about inheritances I never thought I would get one but yet I did. I am it was an elf some other ones aren't as nice. Like you can be part snake, imagine"

"Yeah that would be weird" Harry shuddered at the thought, "Hermione would you teach her how to braid hair, as now its longer I've got to learn how to tame it" Harry said to his new sister.

"It would be my pleasure to tach you" and for the next few hours she thought him how to do his hair in different ways, like a normal braid, pigtails, and his favourite a waterfall braid. He thanked her by giving her a bone crushing hug.

Soon after Hermione had taught Harry how to do his hair, they had been called down to dinner, and Harry had quickly become scared about his new looks, that it would scare his new parents. But Hermione just calmly stated her parents knew and were happy for the both of them. They had both gone down in their waterfall braids that they had done on each other, both Holly and Jeff both commented on how good it looked, and Harry blushed and said a small thank you and Hermione had pulled a bright smile and said thank you in one of her most cheerful of voices. Dinner was a simple homemade spaghetti Bolognese.

"That was one of the best dinners I have ever had, Thank you Mrs… Holly" Harry quickly corrected himself after the mock glare Holly had given him.

"You are most welcome Harry". Throughout the whole of dinner, all the emotions Harry could feel were happiness, love and all good things and that's all Harry wanted to feel for the rest of his life. But even in the most happy of time, there will always be something brewing in the darkness.

Xxxxxxx

After dinner both Hermione and Harry had gone back up to his room. Harry was sat at the foot of his bed and Hermione was behind him playing with his hair.

"Hermione I have a question. I have been feeling others emotions recently and I was wondering if you had any idea what is going on?" Harry questioned the bright witch.

"Hmmm from what your telling me, I think you have powers of an empath" at Harrys confused look she began to explain to him "an empath is a wizard or witch with the ability to feel others' emotions. Also some are able to manipulate there emotions like if I was feeling sad, you could send he waves of happiness to help cheer me up a bit. Also I read that somehow empaths are able to turn it off if they want to, but I didn't say how, so I can't help you there sorry. Now I think we should read on about elves, we should know more about our kind" Harry just nodded in agreement and Hermione picked up the book she had got him.

"Where did you get when reading the book, and then we can start from there" Hermione looked to Harry.

"What about you Hermione? Its unfair if we start from where I left off, what if I read more then you?" Harry stated to his sister. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry stop thinking about others, I swear you heart is to big, anyway I am a fast reader I can read it later if needed".

"I got to the section of mates." Harry said softly to Hermione, silently thinking about what she said to him. Hermione started to read in her soft tone.

 _Interactions: there are special interactions between submissive and their dominants, like for reasons that no one understands, the hair that the submissives grow can only be cut by their doms and if the sub tries to cut it themselves it will regrow right away. Many think this is due to the elf genes wanting their doms to control them in every way. Also as stated before doms may use punishment if they believe there sub has stepped out of line, or broke a rule, this may be a simple bump on the head, or slightly putting their two sharp teeth into the skin of the sub and keep it there until the sub says sorry or they just do it to tell them they have done wrong._

 _Mate Meetings: as stated before there are mate meeting where subs are able to meet and pick their dom or doms out. This happens at the Elf Ministry, which is located under a forest in England, but when there is a meeting taking place and portkey is sent out to everyone and it is up to them if they want to attend, by an elder is sent to bring the submissive._

 _Powers: again as stated before every dom has a connection to an elements which they will "unlock" for their sub to use. They are able to control the element and summon it to use it in battle or to defend themselves. A wand is NOT needed to use these powers. E.g. able to summon a fire ball, summon water, use the wind as a weapon, use the earth and summon plants to help._

 _Cities And Towns: Elves have hidden towns and cities all-around the world, most are in forests and are warded so that only elves can see them when they enter the wards, also wizards will not be allowed to enter inside the wards unless they have permission. Also if muggles are to end up in the forest, they will enter the wards buy will not see/ enter the cites or the town._

 _Elders: elders are elves that have no mates and are in charge of peace keeping and big crimes committed._

 _Looks: elves live much longer lives then wizards and will physically stop aging at 30 and will remain looking young. The only way an elf will age physically is if they chose to become an elder or die of old age, so in other words when an elf dies due to their age, there looks will change into that of an old person._

 _Family: family is everything to elves and they would do anything to protect them. They have immediate family who is family of blood and by marriage. Also they will see friends (who can be a witch or wizard) as family also, and if any is in danger they will fight for them. The dom would most likely do the fighting for the sub if they ask of them. Also within a circle of mates, whoever their mates see as family, the others in the circle will see them as family also._

 _Order Of Mates: as some submissives have more then one mate, there has to be an order, there will be the alpha dominant, and then they will just be known as dominants after that but there will still be an order, so if the alpha is to die or leave the circle, the mate below them will take the alpha spot, until they return (in the case of the alpha leaving)_

"And that's really all there is at the moment, its late we should get some sleep" Hermione told Harry in a tried tone "Goodnight, Brother"

Harry felt a warmth spreading in his chest at being called brother.

"Goodnight sister". They shared a hug before Hermione left. Harry got into his new bed. _This feels so comfortable, I can get used to this._ Harry went to take off his glasses but remembered he didn't need them anymore. He yawned, and he feel asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry if you're a fan of this story and I haven't updated in like forever. I have no real excuse, but school is very busy and takes up a lot of time. But I will finish this story, but this might be the last update till summer, when I have time off to write. Again I am sorry.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has review and all that other stuff. It means a lot. If I spell something wrong or make a grammar error, I am sorry, I'm not the best.**

Charter 3: the first mate

The next morning Harry woke up and for a moment he forgot where he was, but then he remembered he was in his new bedroom, at his new home, where he finally had a family that loved him and he couldn't be happier, he had a new sister that was also his best friend. He had a new mum and dad that loved him for being him and not because he was the boy who lived. 

He had come into his inheritance and soon he would be mated, this scared Harry a little that he was only sixteen and he would have to be mated to someone, possibly someone I don't know, have kids with them. It was a little overwhelming, but he has dealt with so much in his small life already he was sure he could deal with it, he hoped.

Harry's head snapped but at the sound of a small knock on his door, then it opened to reveal Hermione with a glamour on her hair and it was as bushy as ever, even more so due sleep. Both smiled at each other, when she made her way over to come get under the covers with Harry. The always were touchy with each other, most confused it to be a lovers touch but they only saw each other as brother and sister, anyway it would be weird now that they were real siblings now.

"We need to talk Harry" Hermione began in a serious tone "I don't want to ruin anything but there are things you need to know. But first of all we need to talk about why you flinch when people touch you, it may be only a little but it's still there and it worried me" Hermione was always a lovely person making sure everyone was fine, only stopping to check herself out when, she had asked everyone else.

"It's just after what happened at Riddle Manor, the only touch I came to know was pain, every touch burnt or felt like needle in my skin, or it made my skin bubble and sank into my body and made my bones feel like they were melting" Harry said in a pained voice like he was going through it all again.

"It's ok Harry, your safe now, you have a family that loves you, and no one will hurt you here. I shouldn't off brought it up, but did no one ever heal you, all touch was pain" Hermione said in a kind tone. Harry could feel the guilt coming off her, but he didn't mind talking about stuff was the best cure, instead of letting pain build up inside you until it too much.

"No one every bothered to heal me, in the end they were going kill me anyway, it wouldn't of matted, but one touch didn't cause me pain, it was odd. It was when I escaped and was looking for Tom and I came into contact with Theodore Nott…"

"Wait why he was there?" Hermione butt in "Sorry" Harry let out a little laugh.

"Its fine I don't mind. He must have been there because of dad, after all he was a Death Eater, but he was kind to me saying how he didn't agree with everyone else in Slytherin, how he thought I wasn't only one who could defeat Tom, that I was basically just being used. He disarmed me and when he took me to where Tom was, when I went to grab my wand our hands brushed and there was a little spark, either of us commented on it but it was still there. Do you know what it is?" Harry asked Hermione hoping to found out what happened between them.

"Hmm, I read about this somewhere I think he must be an Elf to Harry, he's the reason you came into your inheritance" Harry just gave her a confused look "I've already told you how torture can activate the Elf gene but when you touch another Elf it will start a chemical reaction or a spark to make the gene start the inheritance, it start inside your body changing the cells allowing the body to be ready for the complete change on your birthday, that must be it" Hermione stated to Harry.

"You're really smart you know that" Harry told his sister and she blushed and he pulled her into a hug and they laughed. Harry felt so happy, he loved his new life and he couldn't wait for further happiness in his life.

"Hermione, Harry breakfast is ready, then you need to get changed, we have a long day ahead of us." Holly shouted from downstairs.

"Why we going to be busy, I didn't realise we had plans for today" Harry looked to Hermione hoping to clear his confusion up.

"We are going to Diagon Alley, to buy books and equipment for this year" the bushy haired girl told her new brother, she also sounded very excited about this. But this was no surprise to Harry after all Hermione did love her books.

"I thought you needed to talk to me about something" Harry said to Hermione before she left his room.

"We'll talk later, I promise" Hermione promised her new brother.

Hermione handed a glamour potion to Harry and he took it gratefully, he could go shopping with long hair after all everyone would be suspicious why the boy who lived has that goes down to his bum and ears that are pointed. He was glad Hermione gave it to him now, he would only forgot to take it.

The new siblings made their way downstairs and the smell of pancakes and maple syrup hit their noses. They sat down at the table where the food was already laid out and the Harry's new mum and dad were already sitting waiting for their kids.

"Ok dig in everyone, I hope they're not too bad" Holly said as everyone began to eat their pancakes, the moans of pleasure from the food, told Holly that everyone was enjoying the meal she had cooked.

After Harry and Hermione had finished their pancakes both gave their thanks to their mum and moved upstairs to get ready to go shopping. Harry moved into the corner of his room, where his wardrobe was located and he pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white T-shirt, that was loose on him, years of being starved by his uncle didn't help him much, it left him small. But he didn't care anymore you can change the past, he learnt to live with it. He looked into a mirror and he smiled he may be small and skinny but at least he looked happy and well rested.

Hermione they came into his bedroom, she was dressed in a white dress that came to her knees. She looked beautiful. She told him that her parents were ready to take them to Diagon Alley, they made their way downstairs, where Jeff and Holly drove the family to the Leaky Cauldron. Where they made their way to the brick wall located behind the pub and carefully touched the bricks in the correct order to be able to enter Diagon Alley.

Harry and his new family made their way into the Alley where all the shops that they needed were located. As they entered Harry's new ability of good sense of smell (Harry remembered reading someway Elves five senses are better than any humans) picked something up, it smelled like a candle that was just blown out mixed with chocolate, he couldn't be helped but be attracted to the smell.

"Do you smell that Hermione, it smells so good" Harry asked his sister.

"All I can smell is cat piss, your imagining it Harry" Hermione replied to Harry. He found this odd but he didn't comment on it any further, he tried to forget about it, but the smell was too good to just ignore. After a quick trip to Gringotts some Hermione could change up her pounds into wizarding money to buy her suppliers. But the goblins told Harry he needed to sign a few papers to make sure he only had access to his vault after finding out Dumbledore would take money without permission from Harry. Harry signed and gave a drop of his blood to make it legal, that only a Harry himself and those in gave permission to, could get into the vault.

Harry took out what he needed and a couple extra just in case he needed it. After they had finished at the bank the family made their way over to Flourish and Blotts, where Harry brought the books needed for his new year at Hogwarts, he brought his Charms book, Defence Against The Dark Arts book, Potions book, Transfiguration book. He only deceived to take four because he wanted more time to study for each exam to do well, most people expected Harry to become an Auror but he no longer took interest in this, anyway you needed 5 N.E.W.T.S to become one anyway.

"Harry your only taking four, I thought you wanted to be an Auror like your dad?" Hermione asked Harry with curiosity when she only saw four books in her brothers hands.

"I did but now I don't, for some reason I don't feel like fighting anymore, I've done it all my life, I had to fight for my life when living with my uncle, from year one I had to fight to survive, even when Hogwarts was meant to be a safe place. I've done my fighting." Harry answered his sister, in a sad tone but he gave her a smile.

"I'm not surprised, most submissive Elves only fight when their mates or babies are in danger, they have no desire to be violent, that's for dominates " a soft voice said behind the siblings. Both Harry and Hermione wiped their heads round to find the source of the voice. It came from a teenage boy who was no older then Harry himself. The boy just gave the siblings a big smile. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I am an Elf like you, submissive as well. We are lucky to meet Harry, there are only a few male subs left in this world." The boy pulled his long hair to one side to show the siblings his ears, which were pointed.

"Don't someone might see you" Hermione stresses in worry.

"Don't worry they can't see me" the boy just smiled again.

"I'm sorry but we didn't get your name" Harry asked the boy in front of him. He was only slightly taller than Harry himself, which meant the boy was small like Harry. His dirty blonde hair reaching the middle of his back, he had light blue eyes that showed wisdom far beyond his years.

"How rude of me I'm Matthew Nisse, as I said before I am a sub like you, and I've come to tell your when you have finished your magical education we, my clan and I, invite you to come live in our city, hidden deep within a forest."

"I am grateful but don't I get to choose where I live, if I choose to live with Elves." Harry asked the boy, Matthew.

"Actually no, it's Elven culture to apply to live in an Elven city or town, I don't know why that is, we just follow the rules set for us. But you don't need to apply. I live in the most highly respected Elven city in Europe and it was set long ago that male subs would live in the safest cities, close to them, which means to protect you, we would like to you to live with us for your safety."

"Elves are the most respected magical creatures in the world, who would want to kill us" Harry questioned the boy"

"We are, but we have enemies as well Harry" Matthew stated "I think its best your sister tells you, no doubt she already knows. You of cause Hermione are allowed to live with us as well." Matthew smiled at Hermione. "After all having the smartest witch of her age, will be a great asset to our city" this statement made Hermione blush. "Now I must be going, before my mate knows I'm gone, I not meant to be here" Matthew said laughing, he stated to walk off but he quickly turned round "Oh and Harry, duck" Harry quickly ducked and just then a book was thrown over his head, if he didn't duck he would have been hit by it.

"How did you know" both Harry and Hermione asked at the same time, Matthew simply tapped his face next to his eye before turning around and walking away. "What enemies was he talking about Hermione" Harry turned to look at his sister.

"This is not the place to talk about this, we'll talk later" Hermione told her brother. "Meet back here in an hour and we'll go home, yeah" Harry nodded and Hermione kissed his cheek before going off with her parents to shop.

Harry made his way other to a new shop that had opened in Diagon Alley, called Madam Looper's Jewellery's shop, he wanted to buy something to say thank you to his new mum and dad, but he also wanted to buy something for Hermione as well. He opened the door and the lady herself came out from the back of the shop.

Madam Looper was a lady in her mid-fifties, with black hair that had begun to grey at the roots of her hair. She had an oval shape face, with green eyes, and she wore a kind smile on her face.

"Ah Mr Potter, it's a pleasure to have your in my shop. How may I help you, my dear?" Madam Looper spoke in a kind tone.

"I want you buy something for my new mum and dad, and my sister. To say thank you for taking me" Harry told the kind lady. "I'm not every good at picking jewellery"

Madam Looper gave Harry a smile "I have something in mind for your new mum and dad, come my dear" she lead Harry over to a glass case and brought out two gold rings "I can crave in words on these rings if you like" Madam Looper said.

"That would be perfect, thank you, can I two of them with the words 'Thank you' craved into them please, Madam Looper" Harry asked.

"Please call me Mary and of cause. I will go and crave them, you can look round and find something for your sister" Mary said and went into the back to crave the words into the rings.

Harry started to look round to find something for Hermione, he wanted to make it special, because what she and her family had done was the best thing that could of happened to him because now he didn't need to be scared of going to bed hungry or that he was going to be beaten up. He had a family that cared for him.

Something caught his eye, it was a necklace, it was a gold chain with a green leaf connected to the chain, the green was made from tiny diamonds, it looked beautiful. He picked it up and took to the counter, when he put the necklace on the counter, Mary came out from the back with the two rings.

"I would like buy this necklace as well please." Harry asked the owner of the shop. She just smiled and nodded. She told Harry and cost and he handed it over. Mary wrapped the presents in a sliver silk and put them into little bags for Harry, she shrunk them, and Harry put them in pocket.

"They will re-grow when you take them out my dear." Mary informed Harry. Harry thanked the kind lady "Please come again Harry my dear"

"It would be my pleasure, Mary" Harry said to the nice lady and gave her big smile before he left the shop.

As Harry left the shop he smelt it again, the smell of a candle being blown out mixed with chocolate but this time it was much stronger and he definitely wasn't imagining it. So he deceived to follow to find the source of the intoxicating the smell. He followed it through Alleys he didn't know existed. But his search came to an end when he was greeted by a dead end. He just leaned his head against the brick wall, he couldn't help but be a little upset that he couldn't find the source. But then a hand came to rest on his hip but he didn't flinch at the touch for some odd reason, it felt right.

Harry then felt hot breath on his neck. Then a pair of lips touched his neck and again he didn't flinch, it still right. Harry closed his eyes and the hand on his hip made him turned around and then those lips, touched his lips.

At first it was gentle and Harry began to kiss back, but then the other licked Harry's lip asking for permission to enter, which Harry granted. The other put his arms round Harry's waist brining him closer and Harry in return put his arms round the others neck. It was a passionate kiss, and Harry wished it could never end but he then came back into reality. He opened his eyes to look into dark green eyes. He pulled away from the other and realised he had kissed Cormac McLaggen, a fellow Gryffindor in the year above. He had light blonde hair, with a round face and he had a smirk on his lips.

"I've wondered all day who was going to behind that wonderful smell, of honey and lemon, belonged to, I knew it had to be my one true mate, a submissive elf that is perfect for me. I was expecting a female sub of cause, as male subs are so rare, but I'm glad your male, more rare, more special and the fact that I prefer men to woman anyway" Cormac said happily to Harry, who was still in shock of finding its first mate. And that his first mate is his one true mate. He had only been an elf for a short period of time and already he had a mate. But he was also excited he had found a mate, someone who could give him a family he always wanted.

Harry began to get emotional and he felt tears began to gather in his eyes and he sought comfort from his mate by running into his arms. Cormac held him tightly, Harry buried his face into Cormac's strong chest and cried he wetted the shirt Cormac wore. After a couple of minutes Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Harry said quickly and his cheeks flushed red.

Cormac just smirked "its fine Harry you're just acting on your Elven instinct, it's natural for a sub to seek comfort in their dom when they are upset." Cormac spoke in a quiet tone. "So what were you crying about?"

"It's just all of this is too soon, I've come into this inheritance, and finding out I will have mates and I have to carry children and I just found out this a couple of days ago and now I find my one true mate and…and… it's all just too much" Harry just spilt on his worries. Cormac pulled Harry back into him and held him tight which Harry returned.

"How is this going to work, I have a new family I can't just leave them" Harry started to panic.

"Harry it's fine, you can still live with them I'm not going to take you away from them" Cormac smiled down at Harry "We will be united at Hogwarts and by law they have to allow us to be together, we will get a separate room to ourselves, we will be together then. We should be fine we school in a couple of weeks." Cormac stated calmly to Harry.

"I should go find my family, I am meant to be meeting them now" Harry said, he started to move away from Cormac, but he pulled Harry to him and brought him in for another kiss.

"We shall be united soon" Cormac said before he walked away. Harry went and found his family, and they left the Alley and went home, where Holly cooked dinner for them.

Harry couldn't wait to tell his sister about what happened about in the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please leaves a comment on how you are likely the story and I might be giving Harry a 4** **th** **mate, so leave who you want it to be.**

Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts

After Harry and the rest of the family had finished eating their dinner, which was a chicken breasts covered in Cajun spices and roast potatoes. They all gave thanks to Holly for the wonderful meal. After him and Hermione had cleaned the plates, Harry got everyone's attention by coughing slightly.

"I would like to say how thankful I am for what you have done for me, you have taken me as a son, and you have given me a family that will love and care for me, and a family that is not going to hit me or abuse me." Harry said, as a cry began to gather in his eyes, as well as his family members. "So to say my thanks I would like to give you something to say thank you" as Harry was saying this he pulled out the gifts bags Mary had given them.

"Harry you didn't need…" Hermione had begun to say but Harry stopped her but by putting his hand up. Hermione was about the carry on but he knew Harry wouldn't listen to her anyway, his heart was too big and he just wanted to show his love for his new family and she respected that. The bags had brought out grow to their normal size and showed the family Harry had three bags.

"When you guys left to go and buy the rest of Hermione's things equipment for school, I went to the new shop in Diagon Alley and I went into the new shop, and I made a new friend called Mary, she's a very nice lady. She had some of the best jewellery, I've ever seen. So I decided to get you each a present to say thanks." As Harry said this he gave Holly and Jeff, their bags, which they gladly accepted with a big thanks to Harry and a bone crushing hug from Holly, which Harry didn't flinch at, since his encounter with Cormac, Harry was glad to find out that he didn't flinch as most touches people gave him, but he still flinched when a fan girl deceived to tackle him and give him a hug and tried to kiss him, but who wouldn't?

Holly and Jeff opened their bags at the same time to bring out a black velvet ring box each. They opened the boxes and they each gasped at the two identical gold rings out of the boxes.

"Oh Harry, you didn't need to, just having you as a son is thank you enough" Jeff said to his new son. Holly nodded her agreement with her husband. But Harry wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not going to take them back, I wanted to say thank you but just saying it isn't enough. You saved me from a nightmare. Not only did I have to stay safe when I was at Hogwarts because I couldn't trust no one as anyone could be working for Voldemort and could have tried to kill me, even though it was meant to be a safe place. But I had to be careful at that house, which was meant to be another safe place. If I set a foot out of place my uncle would of hit me and I was so scared that one day he would be so blinded by rage that he would just kept carrying on hitting me and kill me" Harry said as tears began to gather in his eyes, it seemed he couldn't talk about bad times in his life without getting emotional.

The rest of the family began to get emotional as well, they also couldn't bear to listen to what Harry had gone through, and no one should go through what Harry has. Most people would have gone insane from day one.

Both Jeff and Holly put on their rings and when Hermione asked to see the rings her brother had brought their parents. Hermione gasped at the beauty of the rings, pure gold rings with thank you craved into them. But also she saw that there was vines carved to look like they are wrapped around the ring. Harry gasped at this too.

"I didn't ask for that, but she did such a good job, she didn't charge me for that. I need to make sure that I go back and pay her for that. She's too kind" Harry said. As he said this Hermione shook her head at his.

"You're too kind Harry. Not many people would go back to pay her" Hermione stated to her brother. Harry blushed at this comment.

"Harry thank you so much, these rings are beautiful and we will treasure them forever. We will wear them always and never take them off" Holly told her new son and Jeff smiled and pulled Harry in to his side in show of his thanks to his new son.

"So Hermione" as Harry said this Hermione smiled brightly, showing her perfect white teeth, she couldn't wait for her present "I didn't actually get you anything so I thought I would just give you a big hug and a kiss" it was hard for Harry to act like he didn't get her anything. As he gave Hermione her hug and kiss on the cheek. She gave him a pointed look.

"Harry I saw you bring out three bags from your bag. I'm not stupid" Hermione gave her brother a look that said 'You're the stupid one'. Harry blushed at how he failed epically at trying to prank his sister, Holly and Jeff were laughing at him.

"Nothing gets passed our Hermione, she's too bright" Jeff said as he pulled Hermione to his side and kissed the top of his head. Hermione puffed her chest out at this comment but also she felt her cheeks heating up a little.

"Oh well I tried" Harry shrugged as he handed the bag over to Hermione. She pulled out a big velvet box, bigger than a ring box. She opened the box to find a necklace, with a gold chain with a green leaf connected to the chain, the green was made from tiny diamonds, it looked beautiful to Hermione and she gasped at the beauty of it and tiny tears began to gather in her eyes, which she let fall.

"Oh Harry, you didn't need…." Hermione stopped herself as she knew Harry would just say that he wanted to and would never in a million years take it back "You know how much I love necklaces and especially ones that look as pretty as this. All this must of cost a fortune" Hermione looked at her brother as she said this and gave him a bone crushing hug and kissed his cheek. She asked her dad's help to put on the necklace, which he did for her without trouble, due to years of putting on Holly's necklaces.

"Hermione you look beautiful in it, as I thought you would" Harry told his sister. Hermione relied by telling him how she would never take it off and how much it meant to her as no one other than her parents had brought her anything as beautiful or expense before.

"I don't mind, I have enough money left from my parents to last a couple of lifetimes without ever working and as Siri left as the heir to the Black fortune as well. I can live at least a hundred lives without ever working." Harry said to his family.

"Mum, Dad, Harry and I are gonna go upstairs and talk" Hermione told her parents as he grabbed Harrys arm and started to pull Harry out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

"Ok dear, don't go to bed too late now" Holly answered.

Hermione pulled Harry all the way up the stairs into his room, where they both sat down on his bed.

"I can take myself to my own bedroom you know, I now I've only been here a couple of days but I do know my way round already you know." Harry told Hermione, her reply was to just stick her tongue out at her brother. "So I think I did to know about what enemies we have, who would want to kill us Elves, if we are one of the most respected creatures?" Harry asked Hermione with a serious tone.

Hermione face become very serious when Harry asked this question. "Well ever since the creation of magic and all its wonderful and sometimes not so wonderful creatures, the creatures made friends and enemies like werewolf and vampires, werewolf and wizards/witches, Elves made a big enemy with vampires as well. It is due to that vampires feed on blood and they will feed on anything that has a pulse and a heartbeat. So when the vampires first tried Elvish blood they realized how sweet and how much better in general to everything else. So they started to feed off more and more Elves. When this started Elves like us would live alongside wizards and witches. So in order to try and stop the huge amount of Elvish deaths related to vampires, we moved into places like to woods to protect ourselves and ever since then Elvish deaths related to vampires have dropped dramatically.

But they didn't move in time!" Harry looked at his sister with a curies expression.

"But if deaths related to vampires have fallen, how did we not move in time?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, due to the rareness of male subs even then, Elves kept them hidden to kept them safe but one vampire found one and feed of it, and found it to be the best blood ever, even better than normal Elf blood and then globally male sub numbers dropped, so much that now to try and stop this somehow, the elf gene deceived to make male sub number even lower to try and stop the wipe out of male subs and this in turn made the vampires believe male subs died out long ago. So that is why male sub number are so low and why there is only 10 male subs left in the world. And this is why male subs live in the most protected Elvish cities in the world, so vampires don't find out about them again." Hermione finished the story, and giving Harry all the information he wanted to know and even more.

"Your so clever Hermione, if you can remember all that, you're going pass all your exams with flying colors" Harry told his sister, who only managed to give her brother a small smile at this statement "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked Hermione with a concerned tone thinking his sister was ill or hurt.

"Harry I'm fine but I have more to tell you" Hermione began in a serious tone letting Harry there was more to come "Most people believe that all the vampires were killed in the war but that's not the case. The king of vampires is still alive and he sent a letter to the Ministry that he's going to build an army and kill all witches, wizards, werewolf's but he's going to start with the Elves first, who have been their enemies longer then they have with werewolf's and that's a long time Harry. You have to be so careful when we go back to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. Without the protection of wards around Elvish cites they will be able to smell you and will try to attack you. But before you ask yes being in Hogwarts will be safe but you never know and I don't want you to die or get hurt" Hermione told her brother as tears began to gather in her eyes and Harry brought her into a hug and rubbed her back, to try and comfort her.

"I something to tell you, and it will definitely stop you from crying" Harry said to Hermione in an excited tone and has basically jumping up and down from where he was sitting on his bed. Hermione perked up at this and began to listen closely to what Harry was going to tell her. "I've found my one true mate" Harry screamed to Hermione.

Hermione knew straight away Harry was telling the truth, after years of friendship Hermione knew when Harry was lying to her and this was no lie.

Harry could feel Hermione's excitement from her, it was basically oozing out of her, there was also a hint of jealousy but he understood why and he want feel the same way if the roles were reversed. Then Hermione threw herself at Harry, hugging him tight causing some of his bones to crack.

"Oh my God Harry you're so lucky. Do you know how rare that is? Who is it? How did it happen? When did it happen? Obviously it happened when we left you to buy your things in Diagon Alley silly me. Do you like them? Are they hot? Who is it?" Hermione was speaking in an excited tone and didn't even stop to take a breath when asking Harry all the questions. In response Harry just laughed at her, until she threw a pillow at Harry where it hit him right in the middle of his face.

"Ok, ok. Yes it was after I brought the presents for you guys. Do you know when I asked you if you smelt that good smell and you didn't" Hermione nodded at Harry "Well it was my mate and when I left the shop I smelt it again and so I followed it to see where it came from and then I was meet with a dead end, then I felt this breath on my neck, a hand found its way to my hip but to my surprise I didn't flinch at it, it felt right. Then they kissed my neck, then they turned me and round and kissed me. I had my eyes closed until then and when I opened them it was Cormac McLaggen, oh my God he's so hot Hermione." Harry began to day dream about his mate, to get his attention Hermione clicked her fingers in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped at his and blushed a deep red.

"Sorry" Hermione just smirked at him "Ok so them I started to get all emotional and I ran into his arms and he hugged me, he told me it was my instinct to seek comfort from him when I was upset. Then he told me that legally they have to let us have a separate room to be together as we are mates and I can't wait to go back to be back with him.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you." Hermione told her brother and hugged him tight again. "Harry do you know this means that you know have a power, use the spell to check what element Cormac and I guess this means what element you have now as well" Harry grinned at his sister and said the spell

 _"_ _s_ _phaera_ _"_

A sphere appeared in front of Harry showing a flame in his sphere, the flame only took up about a ¼ of the sphere.

"This means you are now connected to the fire element Harry, you'll be able to cast special spells that are tied to it. You're so lucky" Hermione told her brother excitedly. "By the size of the flame I say that you're going to have at least four mates Harry as if Cormac was to be your only mate the flame would have taken up the whole sphere" Hermione said and Harry gasped at surprise at this information.

"That's a lot, I hope I get to love them all" Harry told his sister scared that he would have to many mates and not being able to love them all, likes he's supposed to do.

"I'm sure you will Harry, your heart is big enough to love 100 mates" Hermione laughed at her brother but she was also being serious.

Then both siblings yawned. They said their goodnights to each other and Harry fell asleep when his head hit the pillow, it had been a long day after all.

Exactly after week after finding his first mate Harry woke up to an owl at his window, loudly, nearly breaking the glass.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming" Harry announced sleepy with a small chuckle at the owl at the window. He moved to sit on the end of his bed and stretched, cracking his bones. Harry let out a little yawn and moved over to the window, where the owl, had stopped knocking. He opened the window to see a small package and a letter.

He untied the contents from the owl's leg and it flew off, telling Harry the sender was not wanting a reply. The leg and package grow a little into a bigger size. Harry opened the letter to reveal it was a letter from his mate.

 _Dear, Harry_

 _Ever since our meeting at Diagon Alley I can't stop thinking about you, you're always on my mind. I think it's my Elven instinct to look after my sub. I can't wait till next week when we are finally re-united. Where we can start to get to know each other, and become a real bonded pair. I know as a strong wizard and no doubt elf you will have any mates but I hope they Elders give us time to get to know each other before you are to take another mate. I don't care about my sub having more than one mate, I grew up knowing that fact that I might have to share, but its ok because I will still have a sub mate that I love, but also in time its known that doms usually come to love each other as well._

 _Anyway to show that I care for you I brought you a present that represents us and our bond. I hope you like it._

 _From you mate, Cormac._

Harry couldn't help but smile at the letter, Cormac was showing he could be a loving mate and this was cute, it showed he cared, he heard that Cormac was quite aggressive and self-righteous and rather arrogant but Harry didn't care he seemed nice to him, as long as he was nice to Harry, he don't care what his mates act like, everyone is different and should be allowed to be who they are.

Harry opened the package to see a sliver chained necklace inside with a flame with yellow, orange and red gems to create the colour of the flame. It looked beautiful to Harry, it was a beautiful representation of his and Cormac's bond. Harry quickly put it on, it looked good on him. This was one of the best presents could of received from a mate. Harry really couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts to his second, home, his mate and a new life. He smiled to himself. He walked out of his room with letter in hand, he wanted to show his sister what his new mate had done for him.

It was finally September 1st and Harry and Hermione couldn't be happier they were going back to Hogwarts. Hermione was excited to start learning again she always loved to learn new things and being reunited with friends. Harry couldn't wait to see his friends also, to lead the Gryffindor quidditch team and to finally be reunited with his mate, Cormac.

Holly and Jeff were driving their kids to Kings Cross Station to see their kids off to Hogwarts. At the moment they were about five minutes away from the station.

"So are you two excited to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione we knew you're looking forward to learning." Holly told her daughter and all family members laughed at this. "But Harry this is I first time seeing you off, so what are you looking forward to this year?" Holly asked her son.

"I can't wait for a year without Voldemort trying to kill me or trying to kill those who I care about. But also without him in the way I get to focus on my studies for once and hopefully actually do good in potions for once" Hermione snorted at this comment and Harry just stuck his tongue at his sister "and also it allows me to focus on Cormac, I can't wait to get to know him." Harry told his family and Holly and Jeff smiled at their son.

They had arrived at the station and when Jeff found a parking spot, the family got out of the car and got the trunks out the care and Harry and Hermione started to pull their trunks behind them and made their way towards platform 9 ¾. The family stopped at the wall that allowed the family to access the platform. Hermione went first, then Harry, then Holly and finally Jeff.

As usual the platform was filled and was over crowding with families saying their goodbyes with hugs and tears (tears mostly from first years not wanting to leave their families).

Holly went up to Harry and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Harry have fun at Hogwarts and if you need anything just ask and Jeff and I will happily help you." Harry smiled in thanks and gave Holly another hug, before she went and said her goodbyes to her daughter.

Jeff pulled Harry into his sides "I'll miss you Harry, make sure to look after your sister."

"I will, my family means everything to me" Harry told his new father and Jeff kissed the top of his head before Harry and Hermione said there final goodbyes and tugged their trunks onto the trains to find an empty compartment. Which was easier than usual, as Hermione and Harry had tugged the trunks into the compartment, when Harry left a pair of arms sneak around his waist and he smiled when he felt a pair of lips in recognized on his neck. He turned around in the arms and smiled. He looked deeply into the dark green eyes of his mate, then said mate pulled him close and Harry put his arms round Cormac's neck and they shared a kiss.

Cormack licked Harry's lips asking his subs permission to enter, which he happily granted. They finally pulled away when Hermione coughed awkwardly. Harry just blushed a deep red, where Cormac just pulled Harry's back to his chest and smirked at Hermione. Harry pulled away from Cormac in order to bend down to grab his trunk.

"Let me Harry" Cormac said to his mate, Harry moved out of the way and let Cormac pick up the trunk, making his muscles show through his school shirt, which Harry happily looked at. His mate was strong and hot. Then being a gentlemen he picked up Hermione trunk as well and put it on the rails above the seats. He then pulled his trunk into the compartment and put it next to Harrys. All the while Harry watched him (mostly the muscles).

Hermione sat down and Harry and Cormac sat on the opposite side of her. Cormac pulled Harry to his chest, after a few weeks of separation, the two elves just wanted to touch each other, after all bonded ones need touch. Then the train started to move and after a couple of minutes a red faced Ron turned up outside the compartment pulling his trunk behind him.

Ron quickly made his way into the compartment, putting his trunk next to Hermione's.

"You won't believe what happened to me today. First of all we all woke up late and we were all scared we wouldn't make it in time. We just made it onto the train just in time before the train started. Then I couldn't find you guys, and I ran into….. McLaggen what are you doing here?" Ron asked surprised to see the older male in the compartment, holding Harry to his chest to add more confusion for the red head.

"I think me and Harry should tell you something Ron" Hermione her their red head friend.

Harry and Hermione told Ron their stories about their inheritance, about the Hermione parents adopting Harry, Harry's abusive uncle going to prison, which Cormac growled at only loud enough for Harry to hear and Harry felt his arms tighten round him.

Ron looked dazed but he was happy for his friends. He one day hoped to marry Hermione but he now understood the reasons why that wouldn't happen now, he wasn't too upset he only fancied her anyway.

After a couple of hours and a few kissing sessions later, Ron and Hermione turned to talk to each other when this occurred, they had made to Hogwarts.

It was officially the start of a new school year and a new chapter in Harry's life and all those around him.


End file.
